when the love is forever (chanbaek)
by meiwu0
Summary: " Hay un tipo de pájaro cantor que cree morirse cada vez que termina el día.. En la mañana cuando sale el sol, se sorprende de seguir viviendo y canta una bellisíma canción" - baekhyun hace una pausa y mira con ternura los ojos del mas alto , " chanyeol, he cantado todas las mañanas desde que te conocí"... Basado en The restless (pelicula) ...
Dicen que un hombre es completamente feliz cuando vive sin miedo y eso implica dejar de temer por las cosas inevitables. La naturaleza de la vida dice que como humanos vivimos un proceso que no se termina si no que mas bien se completa y que debemos ser capaces de aceptarlo...

Aunque esto suene atractivo y lógico es lo mas difícil de llevar a cabo.

Un mundo perfecto con una duración limitada.

Una lucha sin sentido en la que la impotencia sencillamente gana.

Park Chanyeol esta perdido, está lleno de un miedo que desconoce y sin saberlo todo ello le a llevado a que pierda las esperanzas.

Bueno, al menos así lo era. Las cosas empiezan a cambiar un 2 de octubre cuando un cabellera color chocolate y unos ojos tan brillantes como las estrellas ... Le sonríe.

Eran las 7:15 cuando tomé el tren hacia hongdae.

.

.

.

Desperté muy temprano en la mañana con todo el peso de un nuevo día sobre mis hombros. Ayer, cuando caminaba con kyungsoo escuché a unas personas hablar sobre la muerte inesperada de un millonario a el que llamaban "junmyeon" y al parecer hoy seria su funeral. Debo ir, es mi necesidad amorfa, aun, si kyungsoo insiste en que no lo haga.

Tomé mi gran abrigo negro y las llaves, cuando salí de mi habitación me encontré con un espacio en blanco, un hogar vació; no es que no hubiesen personas, solo, que no eran las correctas. La nostalgia y una foto familiar querían atraparme en la puerta, me miraban con sus ojos asesinos buscando hacerme pedazos como siempre. No lloré, solo salí corriendo de ese lugar.

.

.

.

"El tren con destino a hongdae, llegará en 5 minutos, gracias por su paciencia"

Les juro por el cielo y sus habitantes que no hay nada mas molesto que la voz chillona de esa chica de la estación, claro, por un lado agradecía que ya podría irme, pero sinceramente seria mejor que el tren no llegase y que ella no tuviese que decir lo obvio.

Al acercarme a la salida de espera, noté un gran franja amarilla pintada perfectamente por sobre el asfalto. No vayan a creer que soy alguien infantil, pero sentí tanto miedo que retrocedí hasta chocar mi espalda con cualquier cosa. El tren es el único transporte que puedo tomar, me gusta observar los carriles de cerca e incluso caminar un poco sobre ellos, pero aquella linea hacia conmigo lo mismo que hace la nostalgia y la gran foto en la sala. Me ponían limites, me hacían pedazos.

No la reté, incluso estuve muy lejos hasta escuchar el tren llegar. No la miré, no hice nada aparte de huir, pero cuando subí a mi transporte le dediqué una mirada desde el cristal... iba a volver y seria yo quien la hiciese pedazos.

.

.

.

En unos minutos llegué al lugar, el clima era mas frió de lo usual, tal vez porque alguien había muerto o quizás el aire acondicionado.

"Kim JunMyeon, descanse en paz. Por favor solo familiares y amigos."

'No lo conozco señor, pero entrare de todas formas, porque no tengo la puta culpa de que usted se muera antes de saber de mi existencia' - pensé.

Han visto alguna vez su propia expresión cuando un tranvía les pasa por el rostro? ... No? .. Pues esa es mi cara en este momento. Cuando les digo que el mundo es una mierda rara, créanme.

Si no fuese porque había un ataúd en la parte de en frente, seguiría pensando de que eso era alguna convención hipie o algo así, Todos vestían coloridamente y yo solo pude llegar a la conclusion de que ese tal junmyeon fue un puto drogadicto mientras vivió...

Ocupé un asiento en la ultima fila, sin llamar mucho la atención al hacerlo. Una persona narraba un largo discurso con lo típico "Eras el mejor, te llevaremos por siempre en nuestras memorias" ... me aburrí, así que me dispuse a observar a las personas, cabezas y espaldas ordinarias, 2 o 3 lloraban el resto solo fingía... No lo sé, ni siquiera puedo entenderlo, no recuerdo desde cuando todo funciona así. La gente sana rápidamente, se inyectan anestesia , mientras yo sigo intranquilo, no me encuentro en paz. Soy solo un niño, la muerte es difícil, la muerte es simple, explico lo que no entiendo y de nuevo, como cada día ... Tengo miedo. Me encantaría saber de que..

Estuve tan concentrado en mi nada, que ni siquiera me di cuenta que tenia los ojos fijos en la nuca blanca de un chico, casi instantáneamente a mi hallazgo, él se voltea, me mira, me sonríe... Así, como si tuviera el derecho.

Aquí es otra vez donde mi rostro es habitado por un tranvía.

No devolví el gesto. Mi cuerpo solo se tensó.

Tal vez sus dientes blancos fueron dagas silenciosas.

.

.

.

La reunión terminó cuando le dio la gana... lo siento.

Me acerqué al ataúd, nadie pareció ponerme especial atención así que pude observar con detenimiento la fotografía del fallecido.. kim junmyeon y sus pómulos abultados me causaron un poco de tristeza, era muy joven y parecía feliz... Por qué murió?

.

.

Estuve observando el lugar por unos minutos mas y luego fui hacia la mesa llena de deliciosos bocadillos, me decidí por unas galletas de miel, son fuertes y crocantes , perfectas para construir con ellas.

\- "Me gusta tu casa"

la voz repentina hizo que me asustara y golpeara con mi propio brazo la obra de arte, todas las galletas caían al suelo y se quebraban. Furioso por ello, me di la vuelta para saber quien era el culpable de semejante desastre..

y entonces... El chico de las dagas

-'es un castillo, bueno.. lo era. - Mi voz salio casi como un susurro y luego corrí hacia la puerta de salida.

El chico me persiguió.. y pensé... "va a asesinarme"

-"No usamos la ropa negra debido a que suho pidió hacerlo de esta forma y.."

-No tengo esa clase de ropa - le interrumpí.

El chico hizo un puchero y se puso una de sus manos en la cabeza .. Me obstaculizaba el paso, así que lo empuje y salí corriendo como un loco por las calles -

le escuché decir algo como 'cual es tu nombre?' pero lo ignore.

seguí corriendo y no pare hasta llegar a casa .. realmente créanme cuando les digo que el mundo es una mierda rara.

.

.

.

Casi oscurecía cuando por fin entre a mi casa, kyungsoo esperándome, lo mire bien y concluí que estaba enojado.

-¿Donde estuviste hoy? - me dijo.

"Servicio de defunción" - no puedo mentirle.

Kyungsoo me miró con reproche pero después sonrió, señalándome el juego de batalla naval sobre la mesa.

"Jugamos?" - me pidió con los ojos y yo solo asentí.

.

.

"¿C9? -pregunté.

"fallaste"

me golpeé ligeramente la cabeza por la frustración.

"E4? - preguntó con una mirada victoriosa.

"Odio este juego, como es que siempre ganas ?"

kyungsoo rió a carcajadas.

'soy el mejor en ello después de todo'

Lo acompañe en su risa.

Disfruto mucho de jugar con kyungsoo, le encanta este juego, por ello no recuerdo ni una sola vez en que yo lo haya derrotado. Finjo estar molesto por perder, pero en realidad me agrada que sea de esta forma. Kyungsoo es mi único amigo, lo conocí cuando todo acabo, bueno, al menos para mí... me gusta que este sonriendo como lo hace ahora, por esoaveces hago cosas sin sentido, como jugar batalla naval con un kamikaze..

"Encontraste algo hoy ?"

"Sigo sintiéndome igual '- le respondí'.

'solo deberías dejar de ir a funerales de gente que no conoces, chanyeol'

Me gustaría prometerla algo como eso a mi amigo pero.. esa es mi necesidad amorfa.

"Voy a tomarme un tiempo, hoy conocí un chico bastante extraño y si no va a asesinarme de seguro que llamará a la policía" - miré a kyungsoo con un temor exagerado.

'mmm, asi que un chico - kyungsoo hizo una pausa para ya saben... *inserte emoji pervert 'Como es él? '

Le devolví la mirada mas in significativa posible.

-Yo que se.. es molesto y colorido y ademas guarda dagas en su boca.

kyungsoo rió a carcajadas y yo le seguí.

.

.

-Chanyeol, ven a comer.. la cena esta lista.

Sí, la escuché pero solo ignore.

EXTRA (tia de chanyeol) *Narrado por dara.

"como van las cosas con tu sobrino?" - me preguntó kris.

Solo pude echarme a llorar escandalosamente.

'kris, él ni siquiera me habla es como si ignorara mi existencia. No se que hacer, se la pasa encerrado en su habitación jugando ese estúpido juego de barcos, riéndose a carcajadas, al principio pensé que traía a sus amigos; pero nada de eso. No hay nadie allí, nadie entra ni sale de esta casa ademas de el y yo. chanyeol esta solo.. '


End file.
